daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Asanna Lavellan
Overview Physical Appearance The Inquisitor is of a tanned and freckled complexion with two scars: one a small nick across her nose and the other a long streak from the left side of her angular jaw. She has lush, dark hair, typically pulled high in a ponytail, and a band braided around her head. Her large, dark blue eyes would be cold and serpentine were they not warmed by tones of french grey and framed in white, delicate lashes. Most notably, she bears the brand of Tranquility on her forehead; strangers who don't recognize Asanna by her title are thrown off to see a presumed Tranquil wildly expressing her opinions '--' of which she has many. Her frame is similar to that of most elves: small and nimble with subtle curves and muscle mass. Training to use a bow instead of a staff has, though, made her build slightly more athletic. Personality Asanna, despite now abstaining from using magic, still has an intense passion for anything arcane. She takes pleasure in obscure research: enchanting, spells lost to history, magic across cultures, and anything she can discover in books she once stole from the Circle. It was her hunger for magical knowledge and the temptations of returning to her own spellcasting that drew her to Solas. Vivid dreams in the fade and long debates, stories, and lectures finally managed to fulfill her wants without making her return to her old ways. In a glimmer of her hedonistic youth, Asanna has a sharp tongue, and one that she does not hesitate to use against those who threaten her positions. She never falls into a wild loss of temper as she used to, however; she instead makes deeper cuts through icy remarks and wit. Despite the cruel and unapproachable layer that shrouds her, Asanna carries a deep empathy for those around her; partially to repay the world, in a sense, for the pain she caused to many over years. 'Talents and Skills' Here's what Your OC is good at, jabroni. Doesn't have to just include killing things, though let's be real, it probably includes killing things. Biography History Asanna was born to the Lavellan clan, but due to the lack of need for keepers and local human influences, her mother decided that sending her to the Circle of Magi at age fourteen (before ever receiving her Vallasin) was the best option to cultivate her magical abilities and ensure her survival. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery ScreenshotWin32_0112_Final.png|too pure for the egg ScreenshotWin32_0009_Final.png|original look (different complexion, white hair, lighter tattoo) ScreenshotWin32_0002_(1)Final.png|beginnings (hinterlands) ScreenshotWin32 0077 Final.png|experimental lighting ScreenshotWin32_0043_Final (2).png|the scrunchiest elf Category:Solas Romance Category:Radpraxis Category:Elf Category:Lavellan Category:Rogue Category:Inquisitor Category:No Specialization Category:Mage